<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snapshot by Agent_Of_Something</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581549">A Snapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something'>Agent_Of_Something</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Trigger Warning: Death, Trigger Warning: Miscarraige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:11:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shots that work during the flashbacks of my story "A Diagnosis." I suggest reading that before this one as there are major spoilers. I will put it as a series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snapshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma was pregnant and she was terrified. After she told Fitz, who was equally terrified, she sat down on their bed with her mouth agape. </p><p>"Jemma, how far along do you think you are?" He asked after a little while.</p><p>"Well, if my maths are correct, about 8 weeks. I haven't had my period in awhile but I thought it was because of stress. The thought only occurred to me after what happened yesterday while we were," she gestured to the bed, "and when you touched my breasts, they were extremely sore." She came up to him and led him down to the bed where she sat on his lap.</p><p>"We're going to be parents, while we're agents. We need to tell Coulson or somebody who can help. We need to find a house much less an apartment. Jemma, I am not ready at all. But I'm excited." Slowly, he put his hands over her shirt, right onto her stomach where their unborn child was.</p><p>Jemma smiled. "You'll be an amazing Dad." She murmured before snuggling into neck. And his hand stayed there, warm and pressed onto her shirt as she drifted off.</p><p>***</p><p>"Fitz we have to leave right now! The ultrasound!" Jemma yelled. It was their day off so they had a scan scheduled.</p><p>"Coming!" He came to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, bustling with excitement as he led her to the garage where his car was parked.</p><p>"You excited? We're seeing our baby today." Jemma beamed as he started the car.</p><p>"Of course I am. But I'm also terrified about health problems."</p><p>"I am too, but we won't know until we get there." Jemma grabbed his hand on the console as he backed out of the base and drove to the office.</p><p>Once they were settled into the room a doctor came in.</p><p>"Hi I'm Doctor Alex Karev and I'll be taking care of you. I see you are already ready. The gel might be a little cold." He smiled and got the ultra sound tools. Fitz squeezed her hand.</p><p>Jemma winced as she felt the cool gel and the pressure of the wand on her stomach.</p><p>"Fetal heartbeat looks good. And there is your baby. Looking healthy." Dr. Karev said.</p><p>"Wow, Fitz, look!" Jemma smiled.</p><p>"Yeah." Fitz replied breathlessly. </p><p>"I can print out some photos if you'd like." Karev said after he finished.</p><p>"Yes please." Jemma replied. Fitz kissed her forehead.</p><p>***</p><p>Jemma looked at the framed picture from the ultra sound and smiled. That was their baby! She felt Fitz wrap around her from behind and his hand went over hers, framing her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"What do you think of names?" Jemma asked.</p><p>"Well you said Alya for a girl. I like that. How about Harry for a boy?" Fitz's other hand swept her hair so he could get a better angle to her neck. His thumb rubbed circles on her stomach through her shirt, which was really his, trying to memorize the feeling of the slight swell.</p><p>"After Harry Potter?" She inquired.</p><p>"No after Harry Styles- yes after Harry Potter! Also, I like the name." His lips nibbled her earlobe.</p><p>She giggled. "Harry Styles is a very good singer."</p><p>"He is also 22." He put her on her back and hovered over her, teasing her with gentle kisses but going around her lips.</p><p>"You know his age?" She laughed.</p><p>"Um...I saw an article a couple months ago at a magazine stand." He stopped the kisses.</p><p>"Hmm likely story." She pulled him back. "Harry is probably sleeping. Our Harry that is. Wanna do some not kid friendly things?" She started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>He kissed her fiercely, never letting go.</p><p>***</p><p>Fitz and Jemma stared blankly at the little stone in the ground. Their baby was in there. Their baby boy. Harry. They saw him once and he was already gone. He was six feet under. Jemma held Fitz's hand tightly.</p><p>"Goodbye my beautiful boy." Jemma kissed her hand through her tears and touched the stone as Fitz did the same. He kissed her head and led her to the car.</p><p>The image of her gray, lifeless, perfect child haunted her mind. She never heard him cry, felt him kick, looked into his eyes. To help him with his homework, his first day of school, first heartbreak. He never got to live. And that hurt Jemma the most. </p><p>Because of Maveth, Ward, and the stress of the promotion, she'd never hold her baby boy with a beating heart.</p><p>It was her fault. And nothing could change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>